


Husband

by VGinny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco's delicious back, F/M, Pensieve Porn, Pining Hermione Granger, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGinny/pseuds/VGinny
Summary: Hermione is pining for her Husband. She finds an intriguing solution to pass the time apart from him.Excerpt-Hermione was observing the memory with fascination. She squeezed her thighs as her gaze lingered on the way Draco looked from behind while shagging her. Though she remembered the feel of his taut back muscles rippling under her touch and the fullness of his arse, she had never seen them while in action.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Husband

**Author's Note:**

  * For [senlinyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senlinyu/gifts), [mignonettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mignonettes/gifts).



> The idea of writing about Draco's back without resorting to voyeurism belongs to the amazing Senlinyu. This is my take on the idea. The mindblowing art by Mignonettes practically forced me to write this. Hope I have done justice to both Sen's idea and Mignonettes' art. She was amazing enough to permit me to use the image for the story. Thank you so very much to both Sen and Mignonettes.
> 
> Many thanks to my wonderful beta Kiwi05622.

Hermione Granger was pining. 

Pining for her recently titled husband- Draco Malfoy. The word  _ husband _ was yet to be married in her mind. She was used to thinking of him as her boyfriend, never getting a chance to get used to the word fiancé. So thinking of him as her husband, still felt foreign in her mind. It also didn’t help that currently, their belongings were stacked in different sized brown boxes around their house, which was as brand new as their marriage.

If it wasn’t for the infuriating and meddlesome Head Auror, she would still be honeymooning with Draco in New Zealand. It didn’t help that Draco’s intruding boss was none other than one of her best friends. Harry had not been apologetic enough, in her opinion, when he had Flooed across the globe with the message. 

Four days into what would have been a blissful two weeks vacation, they were rudely interrupted, cutting their trip short. Draco, the Deputy Head Auror, was called away for an emergency. Apparently, their department had a very important lead on a crucial case.

To Hermione’s dismay, there was no one more competent than her barely made husband to take care of it. She knew Draco had been working on the case for months. She had grumbled a little but then helped him pack their things, taking the emergency Portkey back to Britain. 

That had been five days ago. Draco had not contacted her since he had kissed her urgently and apologised profusely before leaving for the Ministry. Harry and he were on a secret mission somewhere in Europe. 

That’s all she knew. 

She would have been roaming the beautiful Kiwi country with her hubby if not for the interruption, but instead, she was alone in their large house, missing her husband. To fill the void, she attempted to organise the large rooms and get a head start decorating their new home. This was something they were supposed to be doing together and they had both looked forward to creating memories doing so. 

Hermione thought about going back to work at the Ministry, discontinuing the long holiday she’d taken off, but a small part of her hung on the hope that Draco might come back early from the mission. Naively expecting, they might be able to enjoy the rest of their leave days together. 

She too worked at the DMLE, but as a solicitor. Their romance came into fruition thanks to a case, Draco and she had worked together on, around three years back. She felt her mouth stretch into a grin while remembering those early days as she continued to empty the boxes of their belongings. 

Overachiever that she was, she had organised their bedroom, drawing room and kitchen in those lonely five days. The distraction was much needed as otherwise, she would have done nothing but worry about Draco and Harry. 

That day’s agenda was to arrange their library cum study room. She had gathered all their boxes labelled ‘Study’, and begun unpacking them one by one. Most of her boxes contained books. She was organising them on the shelves that lined the walls, first by subject, then alphabetically. Draco’s boxes also contained numerous books. She similarly arranged them, leaving the double copies of books in a box labelled ‘library duplicates’. 

Hermione opened one of Draco’s boxes, finding a miniature study table coupled with a set of chairs. She waved her wand, enlarging them to their original size and placed them by the large window. Draco had brought a few of his possessions from the Manor. The rich dark Mahogany set was clearly a Malfoy property which looked out of place in their modern house. 

There was also a miniature cabinet engraved with runes. She curiously enlarged it and placed it next to the study table, subsequently taking a few steps forward to open the cabinet. What she found inside made her breath catch. 

There was a Pensieve inside. 

Though she had heard from Harry how it looked and worked, she never had the chance to see Dumbledore’s Pensieve. The one sitting in front of her was magnificent. The wood of the cabinet itself was intricately carved with obscure runes. The stone basin looked ancient but was still in an excellent condition. 

She was a little surprised that she could open the cabinet as one of the runes on the door was protecting the cabinet from foreign access. She was technically a Malfoy now and the cabinet had most likely recognised her as one and obliged with her claim. Emboldened by this realisation, she touched the rune-adorned edge of the cold stone basin. Instantly, the whirling silver liquid in it stilled and became clear. Cocking her head forward, she saw what seemed to be one of Draco’s memories. 

The memory was of the first time that Draco and she had talked about something other than their first case. They had talked about themselves, shared some personal stuff, got to know one another a little better. They had not looked back since. 

She hesitated for a moment. A rush of guilt swam inside of her as a daunting realisation hit her, she was intruding on something private, It felt like reading someone’s diary. It was a gross invasion of his privacy. She conceded that it was okay as long as she was careful not to look at anything else but the memories that she herself shared with him. If he wanted to prevent her from seeing the memories, he would have done a better job at warding the cabinet. 

With this comforting thought, she flicked her wand and saw the memory of their first conversation in a projection form. The projection rose from the surface of the Pensieve, looking like a 3D model. It was as if the Pensieve had recognised her from her touch. It showed her memory after memory of their time together. It started with the memory of their first date, followed by their first kiss, their first weekend together and their first time being intimate. 

She felt heat rising to her cheeks at the last memory and a pang of sadness encompassed her heart when it hit her just how much she was missing Draco. She quickly waved her wand and let the projection fall back into the Pensieve. Their first time had been a little awkward. 

_ Pleasant, _ but awkward.

Their consequent encounters were so much more enjoyable. 

She recalled all the very recent and mind blowing shagging that they had done on their four-day honeymoon, and felt her cheek heat up again and a wave of arousal rushed to her core. 

Her pining riddled brain was struck with an idea. What if she could see those memories from a fresh eye? How would it feel? She had always been a curious person. Without wasting another moment, she quickly placed her wand to her temple and extracted a particularly blissful memory. She dropped it in the Pensieve and it swirled as it got mixed in the fluid contents. 

As the surface cleared, she could see the bathroom of the sea-side cottage that they had hired. Draco and she were in the shower. She could see the top of their heads. Her damp curls were loosely tied in a bun. His platinum blond hair blindingly reflected the bright sunshine coming from the window. Wanting to see the memory more closely, she bent over the basin and her nose touched the surface of the memory. 

She felt a tug as she fell into the basin and softly landed in front of Draco and her in the shower. 

Memory-Hermione was on her knees and the shower water was hitting Draco’s chest as it dribbled down the front of his body. 

Her mouth was wrapped around him, she was lapping the way she knew he enjoyed and found herself smirking as memory-Draco’s eyes fluttered close and he cursed. His hand threaded in between her curls holding her firmly while his hips gently thrust back and forth. He slowly slid his hands from her hair to her face and cupped her jaw, encouraging her to stand up.

Memory-Draco twirled her around and both his hands came around her body to cup her breasts. He fondled them expertly for a few seconds before one of his hands slid to her core. His mouth was kissing and nipping at the juncture between her neck and shoulder. Within a few minutes, she was gasping and begging him to take her. 

“I want you inside. Draco, please!” Memory-Hermione breathlessly begged. 

He nodded. Turning the shower off, he quickly grabbed his wand from the window sill to dry them off. She looked too dazed to walk so he carried her out of the bathroom, flopping her into the large bed. He laid her on her back and climbed on top, kissing her fiercely. He traced his large hands along her curves. 

He bent his back, muscles rippling, and kissed one of her breasts, sending her in a flurry of arousal. 

Hermione was observing the memory with fascination. She squeezed her thighs as her gaze lingered on the way Draco looked from behind while shagging her. Though she remembered the feel of his taut back muscles rippling under her touch and the fullness of his arse, she had never seen them while in action. 

His taut neck muscles smoothly blending into hard muscles on his upper back, every muscle on his lower back was defined as he bent over her in rhythmic thrusts. Hermione, ogling at her extremely attractive husband, couldn’t take her eyes off the small of his back and his small waist that curved into his backside. 

He was extremely delectable from this view. She wanted to run her tongue along his back and then sink her teeth on his tushy. Hermione couldn’t believe it was possible to be more attracted to him than she already was. She was panting with memory-Hermione as she came. 

By the time she came out of the Pensieve, she was completely aroused with no husband around to relieve the frustration. She decided to channelise it. 

Changing out of her comfort clothes into her favourite jeans and jumper, she quickly made her way to the only furniture shop in Diagon Alley. 

Draco returned to her the next evening. Famished and exhausted, he ate the dinner Hermione put together for him -Chicken meatball Spaghetti- then proceeded to fall asleep in Hermione’s arms. 

Hermione woke up before him the following morning, and deciding to let him sleep undisturbed, she made herself a cup of tea and joined him in bed. Whilst sipping on the warm liquid she read a book. Draco had his arms possessively wrapped around Hermione's waist while she affectionately ran her fingers through his silky hair. 

He smiled at her sleepily when he finally woke up and she instantly put aside her book throwing her arms around him. 

She kissed him gently and tenderly.

“I missed you,” she murmured against his lips.

“Me too! You have no idea how much,” he said, and a shiver ran down her spine at his low, husky voice. 

He kissed her deeply as he traced his hand along the slippery satin of her lingerie. Their night clothes were soon scattered on the floor. 

As he pleased her with his mouth, she waved her hand and cast a wandless spell on the ceiling of the room. The disillusionment charm on the mirrors disappeared and the bed with its occupants was reflected on the surface of the large mirror. It was extremely arousing to watch his mouth on her core. When she was on the edge, she pulled him to her, wanting to prolong the moment and kissed him. 

She flipped them and had the satisfaction of seeing the surprise in his eyes as he took in the mirror. She straddled his hips and slowly pushed herself to sit, letting him fill her. She started off slow, resting her small hands on his chest while she rocked her hips back and forth. Draco’s bright silver eyes turned into dark stormy clouds. 

“Fuck, Hermione!” His dilated grey eyes never wavered from the mirror above. She bit her lip as a wave of thrill rushed over her that she could make him react that way. His chest rapidly rising and falling as his fingers dug pleasurably deep into her hips. “I’m going to come soon if you don't slow down,” Draco gritted between his teeth. 

He softened his grip on her hips and gently guided her movement.

“Ride me now.” She told him after a few minutes. 

He promptly flipped her and pulled her under him. He pushed in with a quick thrust. It made her cry out in pleasure. It was just like watching him in the Pensieve. She could see him in front of her, facing her and she could see the rhythm of his undulating and tightening back muscles reflected in the mirror. It was all too much. When he hit a particularly sweet spot, stars burst in front of her eyes and she came with a loud scream. 

He kept his pace for a few minutes, extending her bliss before he followed her over the edge. 

They lay panting side by side, watching their reflections staring back at them. 

“What a delightful surprise,” he said, utterly too articulate for a person being shagged out of his mind. 

“You like it?” Hermione asked apprehensively. 

“Obviously!” He rolled his eyes. “I nearly came when I saw your reflection while you were riding me.” 

She smirked at him, an unwanted habit that she had picked up from him. 

“I knew you would like it,” she said smugly. 

“It's ingenious! Why didn’t I think of it?” He said ruefully. 

“Well I’m not called the brightest witch of my age for no reason,” Hermione said. 

“Yes, and I think you deserve an O for it...well… one more O for it. Don’t you?” he teased.

She nodded earnestly, receiving a signature smirk from her husband who took her in his arms once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please show your appreciation to the amazing artist [Mignonettes Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_mignonchignon/)  
> Sen's [Tumblr](https://senlinyu.tumblr.com/)  
> My [Tumblr](http://vginny1.tumblr.com/)  
> Kudos and comments are much, much appreciated.
> 
> Love,  
> VGinny


End file.
